The term deficit irrigation is used to describe the situation where all available water from a given water source is used to irrigate a given parcel of land. Frequently, the source cannot supply sufficient water volume to irrigate the entire parcel simultaneously. Under these conditions, the parcel is typically subdivided into a plurality of zones, and the water flow is periodically directed to each zone, or to combinations of zones, such that over a given period of time each zone receives an equal share of the available water.
In deficit irrigation situations, it is not unusual to use a continuous-flow irrigation system wherein the water source operates continuously. The source may be a water well powered by a gas or electric pump. The water from the source is periodically switched between irrigation zones, but it never shuts off during normal operations.
Systems for managing water distribution to irrigation zones often have limitations that affect the scheduling and operation of irrigation valves, as well as limitations on the ability to monitor and gather information concerning the irrigation zones which the irrigation valves serve. Accordingly, what is needed are a system and method that addresses such issues.